FormostMachinist
Peter's element is Fermium. His chumhandle is formostMachinist, and he types in #B0C4DE. __TOC__ When he is ANGRY he says words that feel IMPORTANT in ALLCAPS. Appearance Sorta tallish, with matted black hair, brown eyes with dark rings underneath them, indicators of a history of disturbing dreams, seems to have an air of general chaos around him and dresses in jeans and a white T-shirt with a Nuclear explosion prominently emblazoned on it, underneath a permenantly unbuttoned lab coat, he wears a leather collar around his neck, and generally goes shoeless. Interests he has a great many interests: ALL THE MYRIAD FIELDS OF THE SCIENCES, EXCEPT ANTHROPOLOGY BECAUSE ITS A WIMPS FIELD, AREIAL PHOTOGRAPHY,THE BUILDING OF MODERATELY SIZED FLYING DEVICES, and a general interest in THINGS THAT FLY in general, a PASSION for literature, especially PULP, which he considers a GUILTY PLEASURE along with SQUIDDLIES, both of which will cause a great many acts of violence if someone is to find out about them, as well as a minor fixation on GAMES OF CHANCE AND PROBABILITY IN GENERAL, and like most great scientists, he sometimes get the urge to commit HORRIBLE ACTS IN THE NAME OF HIS PHILOSOPHY, and he settles for TROLLING THOSE WHOM HOLD AN ILLOGICAL BELIEF IN THINGS UNSEEN. They make him so sick. If he could, he would TEAR THEM ALL APART WITH HIS BARE HANDS AND.. okay, that's enough, okay, okay. Maybe he has a tendency to go a bit overboard with his IMMENSE RAGE AT EXISTENCE, and he is sorta FILLED WITH GREAT CONVICTION IN HIS RIGHTNESS but hey, he's not on trial here. Anyways, he's mostly reasonable, with a bit of arrogant snideness.. but when he gets angry, he does it in UNSTOPPABLE fashion. Please don't annoy him. Background He lives in the center of one of the more populous GREAT CITIES that this world contains, in a penthouse apartment with his father, a former CEO who abandoned his ways when Peter was rather young, to pursue a path of introspection, and philosophies much like one would find in the orient (I. E. became a hippie). This spiritualistic focus tends to irritate his son, but they have not yet strifed, because despite what first appearances may make one assume, he does hold a great deal of respect for him (not that he'll let anyone else find out about it, though). Despite his wealth (his father gave it to him, when he stopped being a CEO), he doesn't really live anything more then a middle class lifestyle, save for his extraordinarilly expensive habit of building FLYING DEVICES, including one specimen, a now broken mechanical hawk that he spent three years on, just to figure out that it would never have worked anyway the day he would have finished it, causing him to fly off the handle and break it. It lies on the shelf in his room now, doing little except bringing him depression whenever he looks at it too long. Modus Atomic: Whenever you pick up an item, it is assigned a LIFESPAN and a HALFLIFESPAN. When it has reached it's halflife it can be safely taken out, but when it reaches the end of it's lifespan, it starts to enter OVERLOAD MODE. At which point a countdown begins, at the end of it, the entire specibus is thrown out, unless the item is used beforehand. It should be noted that it only really becomes a problem if you have far, far too many things stored up Strife Taserkind, the fast and easy way to pump them full of ZAPPY ZAPPY JUICE Power FM's power is the ability to effectively rule and command the consorts of his land. Relationships and Enemies. Will be unknown because the game hasn't started yet Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session A Category:Archdukes Category:Trolls